


[Podfic of] Terraform

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Jensen works for the Terraformation Department, monitoring a planet almost ready for settlement. Jared is a bartender new to the station, who decides to make Jensen his own personal project. Will he succeed, or is Jared hiding a more sinister purpose? And with Jensen's own secrets to hide, will it ultimately matter?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Terraform](https://archiveofourown.org/works/85844) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2k50DeF) [61 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/2lqfXih) [63 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 2:06:55 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
